


You First

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: One Mississippi [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Roomates, Sharing a Bed, TOPFL May Challenge, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, bed sharing, joshler - Freeform, mentions of Josh Dun's Parents, storm anxiety, thunder buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: “Thank you again for letting me sleep in here.”“No worries. I knew you’d get me into bed with you eventually,” Tyler attempts to joke, or maybe he’s thinking aloud, he’s not really sure, but he knows he regretted it the second it left his lips.





	You First

**Author's Note:**

> This short series is a continuing story please read all parts. This is part 1

Tyler nervously paced the living room, gazing out the window at the falling snow while the phone rang in his ear. His guts churned as he waited for Josh to answer. He knew coming out wasn’t something that should be done over the phone, but he also knew he would chicken out for the umpteenth time the second his best friend returned home to their shared apartment.

That’s just the thing though, Josh isn’t just Tyler’s best friend because Tyler’s pretty sure you’re not supposed to jerk off thinking about your best friend. Yet, that’s exactly what Tyler’s been doing for years, ever since his dick twitched for the first time as a teen when they were changing into their swim trunks in Tyler’s parents’ RV at the lake. Thankfully, Josh seemed to be in a hurry to get into the water because Tyler stayed in the RV a suspiciously long time after that.

The phone stopped ringing and words started leaving Tyler’s mouth before Josh even got a chance to say hello.

“Josh, I have something I want to tell y —”

“Hey, Ty. Sorry to cut you off, but can this wait? I’m kinda in the middle of something at my parents’ house. I’ll be home in about an hour.”

“Yeah — yeah, sure. No problem, man. I understand. I’ll let you go,” Tyler said, feeling defeated.

“Ok, thanks. I have something I want to tell you too, by the way. Just let me finish telling my parents first. We can talk when I get home.”

_ ‘It’s ok,’  _ Tyler told himself after he hung up. ‘ _ He knows I wanna talk to him about something now at least. I can’t back out this time…’ _

Or can he?

*****************************

“Ty!” Josh called, entering the apartment.

“Yeah?” Tyler answered, scurrying out of his room into the living room where he finds Josh taking a seat on the couch.

“You wanted to tell me something?”

“Uhhh… yeah... umm but... but you first!” he said slowly, taking a seat next to Josh, trying to buy himself more time. Josh took a deep breath before he started to speak, and it made Tyler nervous because whatever Josh had to say seemed genuinely important.

“Ok, here we go —” Josh started, anxiously rubbing both hands up and down is own thighs. “So, my parents actually took this a lot better than I thought they would. I’m hoping you’re okay with it too, and that it doesn’t make things awkward between us, especially given our living situation.” He paused, taking another deep breath before finally spitting it out.

“Tyler, I’m gay.”

“Oh... wow... umm… okay —” Tyler stuttered, feeling panicked. He scratched at the back of his neck as he scoured his brain for the right words. “Nah, it’s cool, man. Whatever makes you happy. I just want my best friend to be happy. You’re my best friend and nothing will ever change that.”

_ ‘Best Friend. Best Friend. Best Friend.’  _ Tyler had to keep reminding himself to keep his conflicted excitement at bay. Part of him was thrilled that this made the fantasy of getting to be with Josh more reachable, but at the same time, the very idea terrified him. What if he got what wanted but it ultimately destroyed their friendship? Tyler would never be able to live with himself. He meant what he said: Josh is his best friend, and nothing will ever change that.

Which is exactly why Tyler’s decided not to tell him about himself.

“You sure, man? I thought you were gonna get all weird on me for a second there,” Josh asked worriedly. “So, you wouldn’t be bothered by it if I… I like, had a guy spend the night here? Not anytime soon,” Josh laughs, “I’m single as a Pringle.”

_ ‘Bothered by it? No. Jealous? Definitely!’ _

“Yeah, I’m sure. And no, that’d be fine.” Tyler forced a smile, opening his arms. “C’mere.” He pulled Josh in for a long hug and patted him on the back, “I’m proud of you. I know this must have taken a lot of courage. Especially telling your parents.”

“Thank you,” Josh said, breaking the embrace. “Speaking of telling my parents, you gotta hear this,” he snickered. “So when I came out to them, one of the first things my mom said was ‘So... you and that Joseph boy?’ and I laughed, like, ‘Tyler!? No, Mom, he’s straight. We’re just friends.’”

“Haha... yeah. Just friends,” Tyler laughed on the outside, even though on the inside he felt like he was dying.

“Oh, hey, didn’t you have something you wanted to tell me too?”

“Oh… umm… nah. Don’t worry about it. It’s not important.”

***********************

“Fuck off!” Tyler’s body jumps as humid summer air cracks loudly with thunder.

It was one thing to be lonely and craving Josh’s warmth on cold winter nights, but it’s been six months and now the summer heat storms leave him craving his comfort. Storms have given Tyler anxiety for as long as he can remember, and Josh has been his lifelong thunder buddy, which was all good when storms happen during the day, but there’s not much he can do when they occur at night. It’s not like he can go crawling into Josh’s bed like a child, although he very much wants to.

Lighting illuminates the sky again and Tyler squeezes his eyes together and begins to count in a whisper, just like Josh always does for him.

“One Mississippi... two Mississippi... three Mississippi… four Mississippi… five Mississippi — Jesus!” Tyler jolts at the loud thunderclap. ‘ _ Five seconds. That means the storm’s only a mile away. It will be over soon,’  _ Tyler tells himself. The anxiety from the storm has left his mouth dry, and he decides to get up and quickly get some water from the kitchen before the next big boom hits. As he returns to his bedroom with drink in hand, the apartment is illuminated by a burst of lightning once again, and he swears he sees someone lying on the living room couch.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing out here man — shit!” Tyler shrieks at the thunderclap, sloshing water from his cup.

“Three seconds, Ty. Less than a mile. It’s closer, but it’s closer to being over.” Josh can’t see it in the dark, but a smile brighter than lightning spreads across Tyler’s face. He can’t believe Josh — who for whatever reason is sleeping on the couch — was instinctually counting the thunder for him. “The air conditioner in my room gave out. I thought we lost power from the storm, but then I realized I could hear the one out here still running.”

“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. Come on —" Tyler waves him over, “my air conditioner works just fine.”

“It’s okay, I rather sleep on the couch than on the floor.”

“Who the hell said anything about you sleeping on the floor? I have a queen size bed. Let’s go. Come on, before it thunders again.”

“Remember, Tyler, it’s just a sound and it can’t hurt you,” Josh says as he sits up.

“I know,” Tyler smiles. “So, you coming?”

“You sure you’re ok sharing a bed with me?”

“Josh, we’ve shared beds our whole lives”

“I know, but now —”

“You’re my best friend,” Tyler states, unsure if he’s trying to remind Josh or himself. “Come on,” Tyler rushes, anxiously bouncing in place with his arms crossed tightly across his bare chest, knowing the next thunderclap is coming any moment.

“I’m coming,” Josh says, rising from the couch. It’s dark inside the apartment, and Tyler can barely make out Josh’s silhouetted frame as he walks towards him, that is until his muscular body steps into the sliver of moonlight creeping in through the curtains. Tyler swallows hard as he takes in the sight before him: Josh clad in those black shorts with the single highlighter- yellow stripe that he adores so much. They were far too short, but Tyler wasn’t going to be the one to tell him.

“Ahhhh,” Josh breathes out. “So much cooler in here than even the living room. Thanks, bud,” Josh says as they slip under the sheets; Ty to the left Josh to the right, both lying on their backs.

“Anytime.”

Just then, a bright flash of lighting lights up the room and Tyler hears Josh softly counting for him. “One Mississippi… two Mississippi —”  _ BOOM! _ A thunderous roar echoes throughout the bedroom. “Hey, you didn’t jump that time; I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t.” Tyler just feels so safe having Josh there with him, but he doesn’t dare tell him.

A few minutes of silence pass between the two, even though neither are asleep when there’s another lightning strike. Josh counts again. “One Mississippi —”  _ CRACK! _ “It’s just about overhead now. It will be over soon.”

“Thank you.” Tyler turns his head, smiling at Josh in the darkness.

“Anytime,” Josh mimics Tyler’s earlier response. “Thank you again for letting me sleep in here.”

“No worries. I knew you’d get me into bed with you eventually,” Tyler attempts to joke, or maybe he’s thinking aloud, he’s not really sure, but he knows he regretted it the second it left his lips.

“Ummm, what’s that supposed to mean?” Josh questions, unsure if he should be intrigued or offended.

“Sorry. Forget I said anything. Please, let’s just go to sleep,” Tyler pleads, his chest pounding. His stupid words play loudly through his mind, drowning out the thunder as it hits again.

“I just don’t understand why you said that,” Josh starts, turning on his side to face Tyler. “I mean, you’re straight, and I would I never try —”

“Am I though? Have I ever told you that I’m straight.?” ‘ _ Oh shit, there’s no turning back now.’ _

“I mean, no… but I just —-”

“You just assumed.” Tyler doesn’t mean to be so snappy with his best friend, he’s just really panicked right now.

“So... ummm… are you —-”

“Gay? Yes! Yes, yes, yes, I am. Is that what you want me to say?” Tyler blurts out.

“But I don’t get it, why didn’t you just tell me when I told — Oh my God! That’s what you wanted to tell me that night, isn’t it?” Josh questions. “And I stole your gay thunder,” he finishes light heartedly, earning a small chuckle from Tyler.

“Yeah…” Tyler turns on his side to face Josh. “I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to be coming off so angry right now. I’m just really scared. Your friendship means everything to me.”

“Tyler, your friendship means everything to me too. I’m the last person that would judge you for being gay.  _ I’m  _ fucking gay too, Tyler! I don’t get it. Why didn’t you just tell me? Especially after I came out to you?”

“Because… because —” ‘ _ Don’t say it. Don’t say it.’  _ Tyler’s brain pleads with his lips. “Because I like you, Josh. I always have. Like, I have feelings for you, beyond platonic ones. At least I think I do. I don’t know. You’re incredibly attractive, and you make me smile, and — “

“Tyler I —”

“No! Please, just let me finish while I still have the guts to,” Tyler cuts him off. “And you were my first friend, but you were also my first crush. And the first time I —  uh... a lot of really embarrassing other firsts, okay? But, like I said, your friendships means everything to me. So I decided not to tell you after you came out to me because I was afraid there was a chance we would hookup or do something stupid and ruin nearly three decades of friendship.”

“Tyler I... I like you too.” Josh’s smile reaches his eyes, crinkling them in the corners the way Tyler adores.

“You... you do?” Tyler’s stomach sloshes with a cocktail of nerves, excitement, and guilt at Josh’s words because he’s not sure if this is good or bad… very very bad.

“Yeah,” Josh admits. “And you wanna talk embarrassing firsts? Do you remember that time your parents took us to the lake in the RV and we were changing into our swim trunks together?”  

“Oh God, you saw?”

“Saw what?” Josh questions. “I was too worried  _ you  _ might see something. I ran out of that RV so fast. I barely had my swim trunks up over my ass before I dove into the water to hide. You didn’t notice?” He laughs. “I was worried for weeks you weren’t gonna talk to me anymore once you realized what happened.”

“No, I didn’t” Tyler laughs. “I was too busy taking care of a problem of my own. You didn’t think it was odd that it took me like a solid fifteen minutes to come out of the RV?”

The laughter of both boys fills the room; the thunder only a low rumble in the distance now. Their eyes find each other’s in the slight glow of a far-off lightning strike, and they begin to move in closer, their lips hovering dangerously close to the other’s, before finally connecting briefly.

“Joshhh,” Tyler breathes in a faint whisper. “I don’t know if we should do this.”

“I’ll respect whatever you want to do, but I think we owe it to ourselves after all these years to see where this goes,” Josh says. “And if it doesn’t work out, I won’t hold it against you and we can pretend it never happened, but please, I need to know.”

“I need to know too,” Tyler says against his better judgement, reaching out to cup Josh’s face as he connects their lips again.

A series of slow, sweet, close-mouthed kisses keep their lips engaged until Josh slightly opens his, dragging his bottom lip over Tyler’s and bravely parting his pillow-soft pout with his tongue.

Tyler eagerly accepts it into his mouth, embarrassed by the moans he fills Josh’s mouth with in return.  Josh smiles against Tyler’s lips in the dark, chuckling lightly. His warm breath cascades over Tyler's mouth and chin.

“Not funny,” Tyler whines.

“Oh, but it is,” Josh teases between kisses, “Is that all it takes to get you going? A little tongue?” And with that, Josh places a hand on Tyler’s chest, easing him down onto his back and then swings his knee over his hip, straddling him. “I’m just getting started with you,” he taunts, filling Tyler's mouth with his tongue yet again.

The kisses intensify, and Tyler tangles his hands in Josh’s dark curls, pulling him closer as his body erupts in goosebumps. Josh runs his hands down Tyler’s side, reading his body like braille. His hands settle on the waistband of his black and grey striped boxer briefs that are growing tighter with each passing second.

“Josh!” Tyler breaks the kiss, tensing up as he feels his best friend loop his thumbs into the top of his boxers and begin to pull down. He removes his hands from Josh’s hair, bringing them to Josh’s wrists, halting his actions. “I-I don’t want to have sex... not yet. Not tonight, anyway. Can -can we just take things slow?”

“Of course,” Josh says, leaning down to kiss Tyler’s stomach. “You want me to just give you head then?”

“No, ummm... um... slower...” Tyler says shyly.

“Jerk you off? Josh questions, running his hand up and down the outline of Tyler’s hard on through his boxers, causing his friend’s breath to hitch and body to shift uncomfortably. “Sorry!” Josh apologizes immediately, pulling his back his hand. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

A sudden warmth rushes to Tyler’s abdomen at the sound of the pet name and — fuck — he swears if Josh says it again, he might cum before he even lays a hand on him. “Just — just kiss me and… umm... yeah, just kiss me,” Tyler stutters, too embarrassed to say what else he’s thinking. Soon enough Josh will get the picture.

Their lips find each other’s again, tongues making up for years of lost time when almost immediately, Tyler thrusts his hips up, grinding into Josh.

“Mmmm,” Josh moans into the kiss before breaking it. “So you wanna play that game, huh?” Josh teases, rolling his hips back, his aching cock rubbing against Tyler’s. After a few more experimental — back and forth — thrusts, the two settle into a rhythm, their hips moving in unison as they rut against each other.

“Fuck!” Tyler gasps, arching his head back and letting his legs fall open. Josh takes advantage of the better access, attaching his mouth to Tyler’s neck, his thrusts striking against Tyler’s perineum. Tyler enjoys the intimacy of the new position. If he wasn’t so worried about ruining their friendship, he’d let Josh fuck him right now; he’s dying to know how Josh would feel inside of him. But somehow Tyler’s convinced himself that this is for the best, that fucking your best friend through his clothes is a lot easier to take back than if they actually had sex.

“Uhhh, wanna try something. Roll over,” Josh breathes against Tyler’s neck. Tyler hesitates at first, not sure what Josh has planned, but he trusts his best friend to respect his boundaries, so he does as he’s told, turning over on all fours.

Closing his eyes, Josh palms the fabric of Tyler’s boxers and imagines how good it would feel to yank them down and bottom out inside of Tyler, but he knows his friend’s not ready. He instead moves his hands to Tyler’s hips, gripping them tightly and pulling him back against himself. The whooshing sound of Josh’s swishy, polyester fabric shorts echoes through the room with every thrust against Tyler’s ass.

Tyler lets his imagination run wild as Josh’s erection — only separated by two thin layers of fabric — prods his asshole. Tyler imagines it pushing against his prostate in the way only his own fingers have, late at night when dirty thoughts of Josh deter his sleep.

Josh can tell by Tyler’s needy whines that’s he’s desperate for friction. Honoring Tyler’s limits, Josh opts to bunch up a pillow and shoves it under him. The soft down provides just enough pressure against Tyler’s cock as every roll of Josh's hips help him grind against it.

“Josh, s-so close.”

“Mmm me too. Cum for me, baby. You first.”

There’s that word again, and it’s all Tyler needed, the simple pet name making him cry out Josh’s name and soak his boxers with cum. The massive load seeps through the fabric, wetting the pillow under him as Josh pounds against him, chasing his own release. He reaches it moments later, his cum leaving a faint dark spot on the back of Tyler’s boxers. He wishes so badly he could’ve finished inside him and have gotten the pleasure of seeing his gaping hole, dripping with cum and clenching at nothing as he pulled out, but this will do just fine for now. Besides, it’s too dark in the room to see much of anything at the moment.

“Shower?” Josh offers, dismounting Tyler and turning on lights. He wonders now why he hadn’t thought to turn them on sooner because Tyler looks absolutely wrecked and he would have enjoyed watching it happen.

“Together? I-I don’t know, Josh,” Tyler hesitates, shifting to sit at the edge of the bed and grabbing the pillow, placing it on his lap to cover the large, obvious wet spot on his boxers. He wishes he had another one to cover his face because he can feel it flushing red under Josh’s gaze.

“Yeah, it will be nice, and we kinda have to,” Josh states looking down at his cum-filled shorts. “Hands above the waist, I promise,” Josh assures Tyler, who then shyly looks down at the pillow in his lap and back up at Josh. “Okay, okay. Eyes too, even though I’ve seen it a million times.” Josh laughs, reaching out for Tyler’s hand. Tyler lets the pillow fall to the floor and takes Josh’s hand, allowing him to pull him to his feet and guide him to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Josh turns on the water and the two peel their sticky clothing off and step in. The tepid water is a nice contrast to their flushed skin. Tyler soaps up his hands and turns away from Josh as he rinses the arousal from his length and the dark patch of curls above. Josh does the same, running a soaped-up hand over the smooth expanse of the fully groomed region, washing away the remnants of his climax.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for such a long time,” Josh says when the two turn back to face each other. “Well, not  _ exactly _ that, but I definitely enjoyed myself,” he smirks, running his cool, wet hands down Tyler’s chest, and leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Me too,” Tyler smiles, “I’m sorry we didn’t — um, I want to, it’s just —”

“It’s ok. I understand. We’ve waited this long; I have no problem waiting until you’re ready, assuming you want to continue to see where this goes?” Josh asks, moving his hands lower. Tyler watches nervously as Josh’s hands descend down his torso. “Relax Tyler, I’m a man of my word,” Josh says, pausing his hands at Tyler’s hips.

Bringing his eyes to Josh’s, Tyler smiles wide, activating his dimples in a way that seems to say ‘Yes’ and ‘Thank You’ before kissing him briefly. “We should probably get to bed and try to get some sleep now that the storm has passed.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Josh says, shutting off the water. He opens the shower door and motions to Tyler like a gentleman “You first.”


End file.
